Satellite signal based positioning technologies, which are mainly used outdoors, may not suit to deliver a satisfactory performance when used for indoor positioning, since satellite signals of global navigation satellite systems (GNSS), like the global positioning system (GPS), may not penetrate through walls and roofs strongly enough for an adequate signal reception indoors. Thus, these positioning technologies may not be able to deliver a performance indoors that would enable seamless, equal and accurate navigation experience outdoors and indoors.
Therefore, several dedicated solutions for indoor positioning have been developed and commercially deployed during the past years. Examples comprise solutions that are based on pseudolites, which are ground based GPS-like short-range beacons, ultra-sound positioning solutions, Bluetooth low energy (BTLE) based positioning solutions, and wireless local area network (WLAN) based positioning solutions.
A WLAN based positioning solution, for instance, may be divided in two stages, a training stage and a positioning stage.
In the training stage, learning data is collected. The data may be collected in the form of fingerprints that are based on measurements by mobile devices. A fingerprint may contain a location estimate and measurements taken from the radio interface. The location estimate may be for example GNSS based, sensor-based, or manually inputted. Measurements taken from the radio interface may comprise, by way of example, measured radio signal strengths and an identification of WLAN access points transmitting the radio signals. The training may be a continuous background process, in which mobile devices of a large number of consumers are continuously reporting measured data to a server. Consumers may consent to a participation in such a data collection, if their device is equipped with the needed functionality. This approach is also referred to as crowd-sourcing. Alternatively or in addition, mobile devices may be used for collecting fingerprints in a systematic manner. Collected fingerprint data may be uploaded to a database in a server or in the cloud, where algorithms may be run to generate models of WLAN access points for positioning purposes.
In the positioning stage, a mobile device may estimate its current location based on own measurements taken from the radio interface and on the data or a subset of data that is available from the training stage. Models or parts of models that have been generated in the training stage may be transferred to mobile devices for use in position determination. Alternatively, the models may be stored in a positioning server to which the mobile devices may connect to for obtaining position information.
A similar approach could be used for a positioning that is based on other types of terrestrial communication nodes or on a combination of different types of terrestrial communication nodes.